


First Day

by Fifth Avenue (Chrysler)



Series: The Harebourg/Amalia Collection [1]
Category: Wakfu, Wakfu OVA
Genre: @Noelfrost, Commissioned Work, Cunnalings, F/M, Feet, Shrimping, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysler/pseuds/Fifth%20Avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Commissioned work from Noelfrost) Harebourg wants to make sure that his wife is as comfortable as possible on her first day in Frigost. On his bed, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissioned by Noelfrost of Tumblr - http://noelfrost.tumblr.com/

Amalia stared out the window with a contemplative look on her face, a hand on the glass as she admired the icy, mist covered land before her. “I must say, I hadn’t really expected you’d take up my proposal.” Harebourg spoke upon noticing her hesitant look, taking a step to her right side as he traced his left softly against the cloth on her back. “Though it seems you aren’t even that sold on the idea yourself.” He continued, turning himself to face the Sadida as she did the same. 

“It-It’s not that, I just…There’s a lot to consider, a lot going on and…” the Princess trailed off, fumbling over her words some as she tried to remain determined in her choice. 

“Well, perhaps I can…Help ease your mind?” the Count picked up, a light, warm smile on his face as he took her hands in his.

The Princess thought on his offer for a moment, her breathing slowing slightly as she tilted her head to the side and took a step in closer to the man. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” She said in a mildly playful tone, meeting his eyes briefly before she let him guide her over to the foot of the bed. The Xelor’s hands slid down her sides as she slowly sat down on the wooden frame underneath her, his fingers reaching under her grey gown and rubbing up her legs as he dropped to one knee. The Sadida let out a muffled moan as she felt his nails brushing over her skin, biting weakly on her lips as the man looked up at her. “If you would be so kind as to…lay down?” he teasingly asked, prompting a nod from the woman as she obliged his request.

His hands wrapped around her ankles as she pushed herself upwards on the bed some, his fingertips massaging and rubbing on every inch of skin they came across as the Princess dropped her head against the mattress. “For a Xelor…You’re not too bad w-with your hands.” Amalia spoke, rolling her eyes back as her eyelids dropped, lifting her feet up some in his grasp as he continued. The Count maintained his bright expression as he worked on the Sadida’s body, moaning slowly and nodding his head some as he moved his hands down to the top of her feet. He again wrapped his fingers around her skin, increasing his firm actions as he took care of each foot as much as he could, her approving groans growing as he slid his fingertips to her toes. 

“I think you just need to…relax.” Harebourg said as his right extended up her leg again, tugging at her dress to prompt her to sit up on her arms and stare down at him.

As soon as he knew he had her attention, the Count brought her right foot up towards his face, exchanging a passionate look with the Princess before taking a toe into his mouth. Amalia let out an immense breath as the Xelor began sucking and licking at her skin, feeling his tongue pressing against her toenail some before sliding to the bottom of it, firmly pulling at the appendage before audibly popping it out of his mouth and moving over to the next one. The Sadida tried to continue watching, finding that the sensations mixing with the sight were adding more to her pleasure, but as the Count vigorously worked on each of her toes, pushing his tongue between them and ultimately sliding it down the bottom of her foot before switching out for her left one, she found it nearly impossible to keep her head up and her eyes open.

Despite enjoying her facial reactions, Harebourg didn’t mind the woman’s lack of direct attention as he went on, finding her near constant, increasingly loud moaning to be as good a replacement for her expressions as anything. The Count continued sucking on and licking at the skin in his mouth with a fiery intent, his mouth quickly moving from toe to toe, across the top of her foot, and down to her heel as he began alternating appendages every few moments, only slowing himself as he caught a glimpse up the woman’s clothing. With a purposefully intense moan against her skin, the Xelor pulled his lips back from the Sadida’s body, sliding his tongue along the underside of her foot as he wiped his mouth and sat up slightly. “You know, it’s hah-hard to believe you’ve been alone for…so many years, as…talented as you are.” Amalia teased, her eyes slowly opening as she got back on her elbows, watching as the man climbed onto the bed over top of her.

“Oh, I’m a man of many talents, Princess.” Harebourg tauntingly said back, meeting her eyes again as he removed his shirt before sliding his hands up her legs slowly. 

“Is that true?” the Sadida slyly replied, examining the half nude Xelor, and the bump forming in his pants, as she lifted her legs upwards slightly. 

“I can…Put on a demonstration, if you’d like.” The Count spoke, his gaze dropping down to her body as he gently took hold of her again, the cloth dropping downwards as her lower half was slowly being vertically raised. 

“D-Don’t let me stop you.” She said, staring down at her now uncovered body, before meeting eyes with the Xelor again. With a moan from the both of them, and a nod from the Princess, Harebourg pulled the Sadida’s body down at him, her legs relaxing over his shoulders as he bent forward and began eating her out.

The Princess pressed her head against the pillow beneath it as Harebourg began intensely licking at her pussy, her breathing tightening as she felt his appendage pressing against her slit, practically massaging her skin as he held her up. Her mouth dropped slightly as she felt him pull her even closer, her gown exposing more of her naked body as he eagerly sucked and licked on her privates, gliding his tongue from her thin, green pubes, all the way down to the underside of her body, even reaching it towards her bottom with a smirk on his face before returning his attentions to her front. The Xelor’s name was the only thing that was soon leaving the Sadida’s mouth, her legs locked around the man as her face turned a bright red, and her volume increasing as Harebourg shifted his focus fully to her clit.

Her fingers roughly pulled on the sheets, balling the cloth up in her hands as the Count slid his right up her gown, grabbing her breast as he pressed on her skin. The Xelor’s grin grew from the corners of his mouth as he toyed with her clit, repeatedly lashing his tongue against it as his eyes remained locked on her physical reactions, vibrating her skin some with a deep moan as he worked. “Ah, Ha-Harebourg…I ca-can’t…” Amalia forced out, her eyes firmly shut as the man tugged on her chest and playfully nibbled at the skin just above her pussy. “Mhn, d-ah, do it, Amalia, do it…” Harebourg mumbled in response, pressing himself back against her clit, grabbing at her breast and lightly smacking her ass as he held her as close to his mouth as he could get her, rapidly licking at her skin as he felt her body involuntarily tense up as much as possible.

The Sadida arched her back as her orgasm hit, her mouth wide as she felt herself squirting on the Count’s face, crying out as his intense work continued despite her body shaking and loud moaning. The Xelor wasn’t deterred by her wild reaction, instead pressing his tongue against her slit as he helped her ease through her climax, noting her hands releasing the cloth as her body relaxed and she slid into her afterglow. The room fell mostly silent as Harebourg slowly pulled himself free from Amalia’s body, the two staring at one another as their exhausted breathing made the only sound in the dimly lit room. “You…really do live up to your word…” Amalia weakly spoke, watching as the man slid off the foot of the bed and moved around to the right side of it, taking a spot next to her as he maintained his smirk all the while.

“I try.” He teasingly replied, lying down next to the Princess after brushing his hand against his lips, using his left to pull the Sadida over to him. 

“I-I can see that, despite all of your…skills, you’ve still got some work to do.” The woman taunted as she turned to face him, angling her head down and patting on the large bulge that had formed in his pants with her foot. 

“Ah, we won’t worry about that for now…” the Count warmly said, playfully stroking up her chin before meeting her lips with his own. Their kiss was somewhat odd in how passionate it was, both of them putting a large amount of effort into it as their tongues played in the other’s mouth, exchanging moans until they finally separated again. “Let’s just…admire the view, shall we?” Harebourg said, urging the Princess to move over onto her left side, to which the Sadida happily obliged. 

“T-There really is something beautiful about this place.” Amalia commented, staring out the window as the Xelor rubbed her back with his left hand, and played with her hair with his right. A light moan came from behind her as the two watched the grey colored clouds begin to rain down upon Harebourg’s Kingdom.


End file.
